Jenna Johnson
| died= | hometown= Provo, Utah | partner= 23: Jake T. Austin (13th) }} Jenna Johnson is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Jenna Johnson is a five-time U.S. National Latin Champion, U.S. National Youth 10 Dance Champion, as well as a three-time National Contemporary Winner. In 2012, she represented the United States at the World Latin Championships held in Beijing, China. At the age of 18 she appeared as a finalist on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance, where she placed in the top four girls. She is well remembered for her routine with All-Star Mark Kanemura, entitled "I Am the Best." After the season, she was made dance captain of the 44-city So You Think You Can Dance tour. Once she returned from the tour, she was made an All-Star. Jenna was a troupe member on Dancing with the Stars for five seasons and also dance captain on their 48-city winter tour. She is now officially a professional on Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Dancing with the Stars 23 Jenna was partnered with Jake T. Austin. Placed 13th. Scores Trivia *She was a member of the Troupe for season 18, season 19, season 20, season 21, and season 22. *She is best friends with fellow professionals Lindsay Arnold and Witney Carson and was a bridesmaid at each of their weddings. *Jenna runs about 4 miles every day. *She designs most of her dance costumes. *She assists the dance conventions JUMP and NUVO. She also teaches ballroom privates. *Her dream dance partner is William Wingfield. *She is most inspired by Melanie Moore. *During Weeks 8 and 9 of season 23, Jenna partnered with James Hinchcliffe when Sharna Burgess suffered a knee injury during dress rehearsal for Week 7's team dance. James and Sharna selected her for the trio round in the semi-finals. Gallery Willow and Mark S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 1.jpg Paula and Mark S21 Week 5 Jive 2.jpg Dancing With the Stars Troupe S22.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week1-ChaChaCha1.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 6 Jive 1.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 6 Jive 2.jpg Nyle, Peta and Jenna S22 Week 9 Jive Trio 1.jpg Nyle, Peta and Jenna S22 Week 9 Jive Trio 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 2.jpg Jenna-Promo23.jpg Jake-Jenna-Promo23.jpg 23 Jenna-Portrait 2.jpg ‎ 23 Jenna-Portrait.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_Jive_1.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_Jive_2.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_Jive_3.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_Jive_4.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_Jive_5.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_1.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_2.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_3.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_4.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_5.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_6.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_ChaCha_7.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 6.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 1.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 2.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 4.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_1.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_3.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_4.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_5.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_6.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_7.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_9.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James,_Sharna_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_1.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_3.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_4.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_5.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_6.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_7.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_9.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_5.jpg Team_Last_Men_Standing_6.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 1.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 3.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 4.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 5.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 6.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 7.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 8.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 9.jpg Jake_and_Jenna_S23_Finale.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals